1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ornamental device of three-dimensional characteristics constructed from three identical planar members of flexible material having adjacent peripheral edge portions secured together with the disclosed embodiment of the ornamental device being in the form of a three-dimensional star constructed of three planar fabric pieces each of which is star shaped with five points to form a seven pointed three-dimensional star.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornamental devices of various configurations have previously been constructed by using a plurality of components secured together in various manners. For example, multiple flexible panels may be secured together along a vertical center line with the multiple panels being disposed in angular relation to each other radiating from the center line in order to provide a three-dimensional ornamental device. Examplary U.S. patents illustrating such structures and other related ornamental devices are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,653,206--Dec. 20, 1927; 2,067,241--Jan. 12, 1937 U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 157,156--Feb. 7, 1950 and 161,160--Dec. 12, 1950.